


Lost in Translation

by caycep



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Jewish Character, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, Fluff, Hanukkah, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, Time Travel, this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caycep/pseuds/caycep
Summary: Kara mysteriously ends up in Gotham on Christmas Eve and decides to ask Kate for help.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Comments: 20
Kudos: 133
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2019





	1. The way it began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avengersincamphalfbloodstardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/gifts).



> Loosely based on the prompt: Kara visits Kate for the holidays and they incorporate their traditions.
> 
> I'm not Jewish so I did my best to research Jewish holiday traditions, I hope I've been respectful enough. I might have still made some mistake, please let me know if I should change anything!

The alley was dark, and whatever was leaking from the trash container Kara landed on reeked of death. She tried to wipe her suit clean and gagged a little once she found her hands unpleasantly moist. The fine patter of rain the only sound to keep her company, she looked around, puzzled by her surroundings. If she strained a little she could hear sirens in the distance.

Kara wasn’t sure of much, but that certainly didn’t look, didn’t _feel_ like home. She proceeded to the end of the street, following the promise of unbroken streetlights, and as an armored truck sped by, spraying her with a mist of brown water, she reacted instinctively by lifting her cape in protection and looked up. Up at the giant Wayne Enterprises tower in front of her.

“Oh shit.” She said out loud “I’m in Gotham?”

***

“So um, I don’t know what happened… that giant blue monster appeared out of nowhere, and honestly monsters appear in National City all the time! So yeah I did what I do best” Kara mimicked a punch against her own palm, then looked up at Kate Kane, acting CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Kate hadn’t said a word since Kara showed up at her doorstep, she just gestured vaguely at the chair across her desk and offered a cup of surprisingly good tea.

“Next thing I know, I black out and I wake up out there.” She pointed at the window, approximating the location of her mysterious landing.

“Hmm”

“I know right?” Kara couldn’t help but laugh to try to shake off the discomfort.

It wasn’t just that she was far from home, literally in a different dimension, but on top of that the only person she could think to ask for help was Kate Kane, a silent broody type with an excessive amount of tattoos and a penchant for violence who, on top of everything, liked to dress up as a bat. Their brief encounter, a few months prior, had left her with a strange feeling: Kara didn’t think of her as a threat, exactly, but she also didn’t remember feeling that intimidated by someone’s presence since her days as Cat Grant’s assistant.

There was something about Kate’s piercing green eyes that made her want to back slowly towards a wall but also somehow get closer. Mesmerizing.

“I’m not sure what I can do to help” Kate said, suddenly, after a few minutes of contemplation. She stood there with arms crossed and furrowed brow, as if still puzzling her story.

“Well, I’m sure we’ll figure it out” Kara smiled, trying to ease the tension. She lifted a hand to adjust her glasses, and felt like a true idiot when she found them missing.

“Hmm-” another stiff grunt in lieu of a response. Kate wasn’t looking at her, but staring out the window, at the alley across the street. Rain kept falling, and the room’s silence was starting to feel heavy.

“But hey listen, I hope I’m not imposing on you? I don’t know what day is it here, or how _spacetime_ works now, but on my Earth it’s Christmas eve. I was actually gonna go to a party tonight, me and Alex-”

All at once, the reality of the situation started to sink in. Alex was probably knocking on her door right at that moment. _Oh Rao, she is gonna freak out._

“Oh shit what am I gonna do?” apparently Alex was not the only one on the verge of freaking out. Kara slumped to the floor, fighting the urge to cradle her head between her hands and give in to momentary panic.

Kate approached her carefully, crouched beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Listen, I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m here for you, okay? I promise I’ll find a way to help.”

Kara looked up, and found Kate looking at her with a gentle smile; it felt like being covered with a blanket, the chill slowly fading away.

“But first, will you do me a favor?”

“Sure, I mean, anything!”

“Will you have dinner with me, Kara?”

Kara blinked a couple of times, the last half hour had been an emotional roller-coaster. To the best of her understanding, a strange monster had catapulted her to another dimension, where Batwoman was asking her out to dinner, on Christmas eve.

“Here’s the thing, it’s Christmas eve, this time of the year my father likes to forget he has a Jewish daughter, and prefers to focus on celebrating the holidays with the newer members of the family. Let’s just say that before you showed up I was considering ordering takeout and spending the night in this office.”

Kara looked at her, feeling an instant connection to her story.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, that must really suck”

“Nah, I’m used to it. It’s fine” Kate’s gaze shifted down to Kara’s shoes. Maybe it wasn’t one hundred percent fine.

“Either way, now that I have company, I figured I could put the evening to better use than sitting here feeling sorry for myself”

“Well, you know what? That sounds good. So… where are you taking me?”

***

Kate had booked a private room in one of the fanciest Italian restaurants she had ever seen, and she had organized Cat’s dinners for years. It felt a bit overdone but, so far away from National City, she felt allowed to indulge: nobody knew her here, nobody would judge Supergirl for taking a night off and, besides, she was having a very good time.

“You know, Kara, I’ve never seen anyone enjoy pasta the way you do. You put so much expressiveness into it.”

“Oh my god, are you kidding? I could eat 10 more plates of it”

Kate smiled, her gaze lingering a bit longer than strictly polite, showing some tenderness at the edge of her eyes.

“has anyone ever told you that you’re a giant dork?”

“Mmh, once or twice?”

Kara watched as the waiter poured her another glass of wine, then topped up Kate’s, before receding into the shadows at the edge of the room.

“You know that stuff won’t get me drunk, right?” Kara said, after taking another sip.

“Oh that’s a shame.”

Kara giggled in response. She liked the taste of the wine, some red that Kate had picked out from a leather bound list. It felt expensive, and even if technically it had no effect on her, she could definitely feel some warmth spreading in her chest. Her cheeks felt flushed and hot, and her mood had considerably improved.

“So tell me” added Kate after a few minutes of silence “if you were in National City right now, what would do? How do you celebrate the holidays?”

“Well every year we have a big family dinner at my place, kind of like a thanksgiving but with gifts, and less turkey. I mean, I say family, but really it’s just a big group of friends who love each other like family, and it’s just a good excuse for Alex to whip out the Christmas tree and go hog wild. Last year she made custom Santa hats for everyone! She tends to get carried away with this kind of stuff” Kara smiled at the memory, “but well, she also gives the best gifts, so we put up with her.”

Kara looked over at Kate, who was playing with the rim of her wine glass, now empty again. “What about you? I take it your father’s not a big fan of Hanukkah.”

“Nope” Kate said curtly, then cleared her throat, “My mom was the big Hanukkah fan in the family, me and my sister used to love all the stuff she’d bake, you ever tried _sufganiyot_? You strike me as someone who would love them. They’re like round jelly donuts, but, well, different. Beth and I absolutely loved all about Hanukkah, the games, the stories, then the accident happened… I guess my dad didn’t feel like keeping up the tradition, it reminds him of them too much.”

“That’s unfair!” Kara blurted before she could stop herself, the reaction surprised her too.

“I mean, just because they’re not there to enjoy this stuff with you… you shouldn’t deprive yourself of something you love. I know what that feels like. I mean, I don’t know, I swear I never thought about it before, but since I came to Earth I never bothered to celebrate any Kryptonian holidays, my cousin was just a baby when he left, I had nobody to talk to about it, and it just seemed easier to go along with whatever others were doing. But man I loved the Nova Cycle festival and I haven’t lit the candles in ages, or played any of the games! Oh Kate we should do that!” Kara was on a roll, she felt her cheeks flushed and excitement flowing through her.

Kate looked at her strangely, as if lagging behind on the excitement, then warmed up.

“Oh what the hell. Why not?”

***

“So… what is it exactly?” Kara inquired, looking at the small wooden object in her palm.

“It’s called a _dreidel_ , it’s a children’s game.” Kate’s shy smile was starting to look adorable after a whole evening’s exposure. “My sister used to destroy me at it. Always the lucky one somehow…”

“And how do you play?”

“Well first of all you need some sort of token for points, like, say, candies, peanuts… chocolate coins are a big hit with children for obvious reasons. Each player starts by putting one of the tokens in the center of the table. Then You spin it, like so” Kate grabbed the small toy and twisted it between her fingers, after spinning briefly it landed with one side up.

“Ugh, Nun” Kate muttered with a small frown “that means I get nothing. You try”

Kara spun the dreidel like Kate did, and it landed on a different letter, it looked like a twisty sideways E.

“Well _shin_ ’s the only one worse than _nun_ , you’re supposed to put one extra token on the table.”

Kara laughed at the result, positively beaming.

“Oh man! We used to have something like this on Krypton when I was a kid! I mean we used a holoscreen, of course, but the basic principle…” she trailed off, thinking of the distant memory. “Well what are you waiting for? Let’s go raid your emergency chocolate reserves, we need to give this game a spin!” She giggled at her own pun. “Rao, I’m not even drunk and I’m still making bad jokes.”

***

Kara stared pensive at the ceiling, popping another M&M into her mouth. “You know, I haven’t eaten so many of these since I was Cat’s assistant!”

Then Kate’s interrogative stare prompted her to add “Oh right, I guess there’s no CatCo on this Earth. I used to be this billionaire lady’s assistant. She ran a media company and I… mostly fetched her coffee, organized her schedule, and my favorite thing of all, refilled her M&M bowl.”

“Is that code for something?” Kate hazarded with a grin.

“No!? They were real M&M!” Kara hit her with a pillow “Though of course I had a huge crush on her.”

Kara was surprised she blurted such an incredibly personal detail so casually. She hadn’t told anyone besides Alex how she felt about Cat, but somehow it felt right to tell Kate. Being in her company felt so comfortable that opening up about her life seemed like the most natural thing to do.

“You know I really have a hard time imagining you being some billionaire’s lapdog, I don’t know, you look so fierce.”

“It wasn’t that bad! Besides, by now I’ve moved on.” She sighed, thinking of all the time that had passed since she saw Cat, all the new scars on her heart, both fresh and old.

“Tell me more Hanukkah stories” she asked, looking for a change of topic.

And Kate did, she told her the story of Judith, who served salty food to the Assyrian general Holofernes, so he would drink too much wine and pass out, and while he was asleep she cut off his head: such a grisly murder by such a strong woman scared his troops away from the Maccabees.

Kara told her of the time she’d sneaked into the Uffizi Gallery in Florence just to see the painting of Judith that she’d so loved when she studied it in school. That she always thought Artemisia Gentileschi’s version was so much better than Caravaggio’s. That the painting looked so impressive she got the urge to steal it, so pretty she wanted to cry.

She asked to hear about the candles, and how to put them in the menorah, and whether any blessings were said, what their meaning was, and could please Kate recite one? ( _Is it rude to ask?_ ). All the while feeling an overwhelming urge to gush about Nova Cycle, and the little oil lantern she used to light as a child, celebrating the triumph of Rao’s light over darkness, the words of the prayer on the tip of her tongue, unsaid for many years and yet not at all forgotten.

Kara turned towards Kate and found her looking at her pensively. In her eyes the same emotion that gripped her: the trip down memory lane, diving into each respective culture left them both wistful and vulnerable, but the company of someone who shared the same loss soothed the pain a little.

Kate was the first to break the heavy silence. “Thank you for doing this with me, Kara. It’s been a very fun night. I haven’t had one of these in a while.”

Her smile was so sad Kara wanted to reach out and hug her. She scooted closer on the couch and put her hand on Kate’s.

“Hey I know it will sound crazy, considering how I got here and all, but I’m happy to be here.”

“And I’m happy you’re here”

She was close, so close she could smell Kate’s perfume, sharp and floral, probably a men’s fragrance. Her gaze fell down to Kate’s collarbone, the tattoos on her neck, and felt the impulse to shove the collar of her shirt open to see more of her skin, the rest of the picture. She inhaled sharply and looked up to find Kate leaning in to kiss her.

Kate’s lips on hers were a sudden jolt of electric fire, they stung, unexpectedly bright, and the shock forced her eyes open. She was no longer in Kate’s apartment. She was surrounded by blue lightning bolts and sparks, and felt like she had been dropped from a great height, unable to control her fall. Her powers didn’t seem to work. _Oh, Rao, what’s going on now?_ Was her last thought before passing out.

Kara woke, drenched in sweat, in her bed, or at least hovering over her bed, her body in a tangle of sheets and blankets. _Had it all been a dream?_ It didn’t feel like one, for sure. The memory of Kate’s kiss still lingering on her mouth, unmistakably real.

She threw the sheets on the bed and, in a burst of superspeed, found some clothes to put on, determined to find someone who’d have an answer to her question: Alex? Nia? Brainy? Surely one of them would lend a hand.

She stormed out of her apartment. What happened to her the past few hours had _not_ been all in her head, it was a puzzle, a mystery, and she would get to the bottom of it, Kara was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm not gonna leave yall hanging on this :D I have some ideas for what happens next, but I didn't get a chance to work on them before Christmas. Soon though!


	2. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara sets out to solve the time-travel mystery, and deal with a sudden Crisis.

Kara stepped onto the ledge of her window and jumped right up into the cold morning sky, shooting straight towards the DEO building, all of this without remembering to take a breath, without stopping to think for even the briefest moment, about what had just happened, and was only once she made it to her destination that it all came crashing down. The night with Kate, the world-breaking kiss that had catapulted her back home (was this even home?), and in all of that she was convinced, absolutely and fiercely adamant, that her trip to an alternate dimension had been just that: a trip. She could feel the memory of it as fresh as any memory had ever felt, deeply unlike when the contours of a dream start fading as you zoom in on them. Vivid, shocking and looming at the forefront of her thoughts - she knew she must act on it fast.

Before entering the familiar building she suddenly remembered to check her phone, sure to find at least a dozen missed calls from her sister, who was inevitably worried sick that Kara had missed out on _freaking Christmas_ … and yet, the lock screen didn’t provide any satisfaction. Not a single notification.

Her stomach dropped, head spinning at the myriad of possibilities fighting in her head to provide an explanation, but under that chaos shone bright a certainty: she needed help. And she had already come to the right place.

***

The first thing that became immediately clear to her as she entered the DEO office was that the date was wrong. Either that or she was crazy, so… well, definitely the date was wrong: the big digital clock on the wall claimed that it was the morning of the 24th of December, but that couldn’t have been the case, seeing as she had already _lived_ through that morning once, then been teleported to another universe, and last she checked she had breezed through the night of the 24th right into the early hours of Christmas before being wrenched back onto this Earth.

“Brainy? what’s going on?” she yelled across the room.

Said Brainy stared at her quizzically, a pretty classic look for the guy, but more than enticed with the mystery he seemed to be rapidly considering what he had done wrong this time.

“Uh… everything appears to be normal, Supergirl”

“For Rao’s sake! Nothing’s normal,” she was starting to feel the weight of the cognitive dissonance “one minute I’m in Gotham and the next I’m … back here? And apparently I’ve gone back in time? Am I seriously the only one affected?”

Brainy’s curious stare seemed to intensify, then he turned his back on her only to begin typing furiously on his keyboard, muttering to himself.

Kara made to approach him but was intercepted by her sister, who had evidently sensed the situation and looked seriously concerned.

“Kara, what’s going on?”

And so, omitting a few key details, Kara explained.

***

“The good news is that, aside from being in a state of mild shock, your general health parameters look normal” declared Brainy after his thorough assessment “in other words, you’re not crazy.”

“Oh that’s excellent news” replied Kara completely failing to contain her sarcasm, then nudged him to continue.

“The bad news is that your body looks flooded by rapidly decaying anti-time particles. Something strange has definitely happened.”

“Am I in danger? Oh Rao, are any of you?”

“We should be fine, the anti-time particles won’t affect us at a distance, but unfortunately I can’t say the same for you or whoever else you’ve been in contact with since being irradiated. You mentioned being in Kate’s company? Were you two in direct contact, did she touch you?”

To everyone’s astonishment, Kara blushed at the question, biting her lip in lieu of an answer.

“Oh Kara, oh…” was all that Alex could add, shaking her head.

“Please, let’s just focus on finding the monster that caused all this? I’m sure that’s the key to solving this” Kara’s gaze was firmly planted on her boots, and she figured it’d be a moment before she had the guts to look anyone in the eye again.

“That’s probably a safe bet,” commented Brainy with a mischievous smile. “But seriously Kara: what do you remember about the monsters?”

“Hmm… big, scary, and blue,” she counted on her fingers in an effort to aid recall, “shoots lightning bolts full of anti-time energy, and was causing a big ruckus at the National City harbor yesterday morn- well, now that I think of it, half an hour from now…”

“With a little luck it’s going to be there again”, Brainy offered excitedly.

***

“I didn’t remember the giant claws” Kara grunted, dodging a particularly fast attack of the big blue monster. It had shown up exactly in the same spot as Kara had seen it last time, right on cue.

“Classic Xitorian: these creatures tend to morph between parallel manifestations” Brainy croaked in her headset.

“Please be careful!” added Alex, barely audible over the noise of a large dumpster landing mere inches from her “You don’t want a repeat of last time.”

Kara considered the possibility, but decided to resist the recursive implications. “Oh, I’m not planning to fall for that again”.

She flipped back, dodging a ball of lightning, and flying towards it, adding a burst of heat vision for good measure.

“So should I kill this thing or what?”

“The operating theory is that the Xitorian is looking for its mate. It somehow got trapped in our dimension, but all analysis indicates it’s not originally from our universe. The pair must’ve gotten out of sync: the balls of anti-time are just a misguided way to send signals to their better half.”

“It’s going to sound very stupid, but … what can we do to help? In spite of the obvious appearance it doesn’t seem hell bent of destruction”

Kara had to zig zag in the air to avoid more clawed-blows aimed at her head, while she waited for the team to formulate a response. After what seemed like the longest stretch of silence Alex added “I think we can adapt one of of the experimental guns we have in storage to fire a concentrated energy surge, if you aim it right at the lightning it could amplify it. Once the other Xitorians get the memo this should all be over pretty quickly.”

“Oof” Kara was surprised by a sudden stomp of the monster, managed to squeeze out from underneath its greasy paw “Well, you better show up soon with this magic gun, because I’m not sure how long I’ll be able to distract it”

“Hang tight, I’m heading to the lab as we speak”

***

Kara was just about to call it quits when the DEO van showed up. Never had the familiar black vehicle looked more like a beacon of hope as when Alex stormed out, gleaming oversized rifle in hand, and sprinted towards her and the monster, signaling the rest of the team to fan out to generate more distraction.

“Supergirl! Catch!” Kara dived towards her sister, hands closing on the metal, mere seconds after Alex had thrown it. Smiling to herself she indulged in a flashy somersault and landed facing the Xitorian.

“Well, here’s hoping!” Kara said to no-one in particular, as she aimed at the ball of lightning the monster had just thrown at her and pulled the trigger.

The energy beam hit it with a deafening bang and the ball exploded in a shower of sparks, as something like a portal seemed to form at its center. It shone bright and terrible for a minute before collapsing on itself.

“It’s working! Do it again!” Half screamed Brainy, his voice pitched a little higher than usual.

Kara obediently obliged, as more and more mini portals started to form when the blasts of energy hit the pockets of anti-time. Finally one of them grew larger and larger until something that looked a lot like their very own Xitorian could be seen through.

The monster halted its fury and seemed to focus its attention on the portal. It moved towards it slowly, as Kara held her breath in anticipation.

Then, all at once, and without warning, the Xitorian stepped into the portal and disappeared.

Kara looked around at the destruction around her, and breathed a sigh of relief. The chaos and noise suddenly disappeared, the only sound now the DEO helicopter hovering above her, and Brainy’s exclamations of delight in her headset.

She did it, she saved the day once again.

***

“Nice!” Declared Alex with relief, pointing at the digital chart on her tablet “No anti-time particles left whatsoever. You’re good to go.”

Her sister’s smile was like being wrapped in a soft blanket and handed a cookie. Kara couldn’t wait to huddle on the couch and stuff herself with gingerbread.

“And just in time for Christmas Eve!” she replied, beaming.

It was then that Kara remembered the other Christmas Eve she had just a few hours prior and felt a surge of worry for Kate.

“So… all the anti-time particles are gone now, right Brainy? Even the ones in other universes?”

“Yes, things are all good. Kate’s going to be _just fine_ ”.

Kara wished there was a way to contact her, make sure she really was fine. Between solving the time-travel mystery and saving the world once again, the day had gone by so damn fast! And all on the tail of another day gone by way too fast on Kate’s Earth.

She wished above all there was a way to see Kate again, talk to her in person - she had no clue whether Kate would have any memory of their time together, or be completely clueless about it - she didn’t know how she herself would react upon seeing Kate again. Their evening had been interrupted right on the cusp of … something - Kara found that she wasn’t at all sure about how things would’ve gone if she’d managed to stay. She barely knew Kate, didn’t know yet if she was the kind of person that Kara could see herself developing feelings for, besides, could you even date someone from another universe?

***

When the Crisis hit, and Harbinger showed up with Lois, Kal-el and Kate in tow, Kara distinctly felt her stomach hitting the floor. As soon as her eyes fell on the girl in the Batwoman costume, bright green eyes visible through the bat shaped mask, Kara knew with certainty she had been fooling herself. She did have feelings for kate. Big, anxiety-inducing, mind-blanking, utter panic-right-in-the-middle-of-an-unrelated-emergency shaped feelings.

Kara forced herself to maintain an aura of professionalism: after all, the whole universe was facing an unprecedented catastrophe, surely her own drama could wait.

There turned out to be seven paragons, heroes poised to defeat the Anti-monitor and save the universe… Kara and Kate being two of them. Kara Zor-el, paragon of hope, found herself sitting next to Katherine Kane, paragon of courage, sharing a beer, in a rare moment of quiet, amid the chaos of the crisis.

“So, when are we going to start meeting in less - I want to say *dire* circumstances?” Kara offered, along with a beer.

Kate chuckled and accepted the bottle, taking a swig in silence: evidently she needed to stretch the silence to the absolute maximum.

Kara turned towards her - Kate was staring at her boots, at the floor, anywhere but her - and she swore she could feel the tension between them slowly build up, just like it had every moment they’d spent together those last few days. Her face felt flushed and well, it couldn’t have been the beer now could it? _It’s silly,_ she thought to herself _but I can tell that she remembers, too, and she is just too polite to say anything._

“I-" Kara started, leaning closer, but was caught by surprise when she found Kate kissing her. It was different from their previous kiss - and not because she wasn’t being wrenched to another universe, because she absolutely was - this was something deeper, stronger, there was a sense of urgency that the previous kiss, in its tenderness, completely missed. Kara’s lips parted and she felt Kate’s hot breath on her, both suddenly gasping for air, their hands had unconsciously moved to each others’ bodies, and Kate’s grip on her felt surprisingly firm for a mere human.

Kara’s heart was doing its best to get out of her chest, as Kate’s hungry kisses awakened her to instincts she didn’t remember having, jolts of electric feeling leaving her shaken and aching for more, melting much too quickly from all the heat- she pushed back, took a deep breath, found herself staring into bright green eyes, eager and waiting.

Kara stood in the small space, now standing right in front of Kate, every inch of distance painful to maintain, over the overwhelming urge to just dive right into the comfort of physical intimacy. But _talk,_ she had to _talk first, make impulsive choices later_.

“So uhm, I guess you remember” Kara said, aiming for a confident, casual tone.

“Mmh, yes I do” Kate responded in a harsh whisper. 

“You know, I think this whole collapse of the universe thing is a pretty strange backdrop for a budding new romance.”

“Who said anything about romance?” Kara found the grin accompanying the question absolutely adorable, and she had to fight the urge to kiss it away, smiling herself the widest smile in a long while.

“But seriously Kate, with the fate of the multiverse hanging in the balance, I feel like I don’t have a lot of reasons not to pursue … whatever this is.”

“Smooth, Danvers! Couldn’t have said it better myself” Kate took a step towards her, forcing Kara between herself and the wall, and made to lean in for another kiss.

“However!” She added brightly, a finger on Kate’s lips in a gesture of interruption “after the whole crisis is over and dealt with, I don’t want to pretend like this didn’t happen. I don’t want to go back to my world, you go back to yours and“ Kara trailed off, looking for the rest of the thread of thought “this feels like the beginning of a new era for the whole universe and I … I want a real beginning too”

“Kara Danvers, are you asking me out on a date?” Mock incredulous tone accompanied by a hand gesture of shock: sarcasm or silence seemed to be Kate’s two main modes of operation.

“I guess I am!” Kate’s beaming smile was all that she could see, feeling herself bloom into a smile of her own - suddenly warmed by her own joy.

She had run out of reasons not to let Kate kiss her again, one, two, three hundred times, the space between them shrinking and pulling her in with irresistible allure, she pressed her shoulders onto the wall, breath catching in her throat, and closed her eyes, wishing for the moment of yearning to stretch forever, and then Kate’s hands were on her hips again, her breath on her lips, and she decided that it was finally time for those impulsive choices she’d been aching for this whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking with me :) I had a lot of fun writing this story, and I feel very proud that I finally managed to finish it!
> 
> I have a lot of feelings about this pairing and might come back to it, though I think I ought to give some love to my other WIP(s) first


End file.
